


【Barlyle】(超)20字微小说

by regrinnnder



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrinnnder/pseuds/regrinnnder
Summary: 为Barlyle添砖加瓦！！基本时间线是确定关系后这样？这对超甜！！完全不舍得虐，俩个团长天天没羞没臊嘻嘻嘻而且是年下！！划重点！！配对为Phillip Carlyle/Phineas Taylor Barnum十分短小一发完





	【Barlyle】(超)20字微小说

01Adventure

当他和他一起喝下那杯酒，他就义无反顾地踏上了这条路。和他一起。

02Angst

Barnam巡演上瘾了啊？？还不回来！

03Crackfic

Phineas和Phillip又一次在一场完美的演出后去那个小酒馆喝酒了。并且第二天两人一起姗姗来迟。

04Crime

前场焰火绚烂，后台厚重的天鹅绒幕帘后两个团长的身形纠缠在一起，难舍难分。

05Ctossover

-朋友，加入X-MEN吧！  
-来我们wildcats怎么样？

06Death

PiIllip说曾经的自己已经死了，因为他彻底与过去行尸走肉般的上流社会生活说再见了。

07 Episode Related

有了剧作家的帮助，马戏团一定如虎添翼！

08 Fantasy

要是我比Phineas高就好了。

09 Fetish

-你就这么喜欢，，，嗯，Phillip，，用我的手杖啊？  
-嗯哼。

10 First Time

第二天马戏团放假，因为年长的团长没能按时起床。

11 Fluff

他毫不费力地就把昏迷的年轻合伙人从着火的房子里抱了出来。公主抱的那种。

12 Future Fic

-我们退休之后去跳老年Disco怎么样？  
-嗯，，，不怎么样。

13 Horror

Phillip你居然把鬓角给剃了！！（内心os：其实这样更好看了）

14 Humor

-看，我站在这上面就比你高了。  
-哦亲爱的，快下来吧别摔着。

15 Hurt/Comfort

Phineas在Phillip遭受那些自命清高的上层人的鄙弃时拥抱了他。

16 Kinky

Phineas喜欢Phillip舔着自己的耳朵用气音念出自己的名字。

17 Parody

Phillip学着Phineas的样子带起了高帽子。于是那就成了情侣款。

18 Poetry

马戏团有个长腿大老板  
笑起来阳光都会更灿烂  
还有个蓝眼睛的小老板  
和他形影不离亲密无间～  
【自编沙雕诗，强行押韵XDD】

19 Romance

Phineas没再做那个旋转灯，而是带他的小合伙人去看了星星。

20 Sci-Fic

欢迎来到马戏团表演战舰专场！

21 Smut

透明的琴酒酒液从两人嘴角溢出，蜿蜒深入衬衣领口，又向下濡湿了西裤。

22 Spiritual

我能治愈你的痛苦（cure your aching），卸下你的心防，然后走进去（take your walls and start to break in）。那个男人这样告诉自己。

23 Suspense

究竟是谁先告白的？

24 Time Travel

Phillip给蜷缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖睡去的小Phineas披上了自己的大衣。

25 Tragedy

来马戏团不是看表演而是专门看两个团长互动表演的人越来越多了。

26 Western

嘿，借个火。就是你，蓝眼睛的小牛仔。

27 Gary Sue

Phillip真想把他的对谁都热情过头的团长藏起来。

28 Mary Sue

The bearded woman突然变得极受欢迎，演出结束后来找她搭讪的人总是源源不断。（来向他打听她的两位团长的八卦。）

29 AU

Phillip还是拒绝了Phineas。他没有勇气去一个全新的世界，即使他是那样憧憬着。

30 OOC

-Phillip，我们一起去抓水母吧！  
-好的呀！

31 OFC

哇，Anne你太厉害了，我可以跟你学空中飞人吗？

32 OMC

这位先生，别再盯着Phillip看了，他有主了。

33 UST

-P.T.，，，我要上场了，，唔，，  
于是今天年轻团长的脖子捂得格外严实。

34 PWP

中年男人修长的小腿在他一侧的肩上晃晃悠悠，脚踝蹭着前剧作家流畅结实的背肌。

35 RPS

-Zac，今天一起去排舞？  
-Okay，之后一起去喝一杯？

fin.


End file.
